


A Welded Cheese

by DarkMasterKatt



Series: Ineffective Cooking Methods of the Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMasterKatt/pseuds/DarkMasterKatt
Summary: Yaz wakes up to the smell of something burning. What she finds the Doctor doing is absurd, and possibly a crime against grilled cheese sandwiches.





	A Welded Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first crack at a Thasmin fic. It's based off http://ndiecity.tumblr.com/post/178200860923/you-walk-into-the-kitchen-and-im-wearing-gloves this tumblr post. 
> 
> "You walk into the kitchen and I’m wearing gloves and goggles and welding a sandwich together"
> 
> This isn't beta'd so I'm sorry for any mistakes you might find. It's late, I wrote this on my phone, but I needed it.

It was the middle of the night, or whatever passed for night on the TARDIS. Her alarm clock read something like two in the morning and Yaz woke to the smell of... was that burning? She sprung from her bed and rushed from her room, out into the corridor. There didn't seem to smoke in the air, but that was _definitely_ burning.

"Doctor?!" She called out as she moved towards the smell. "Ryan? Graham?" There was no response and it seemed that she was the only one awake enough to have reacted to the smell. Which was odd, since it really was rather strong.

Her pace quickened as the smell got worse until she found herself entering the kitchen. And there was the source. The Doctor, welding a... sandwich? Sure enough, the blonde was bent over the counter, welding equipment in gloved hands, and those cute little goggles she wore when she made her sonic. On the counter itself was a sandwich, or what might have once been a sandwich, had it not been exposed to the Doctor's welding torch.

"Doctor?" Yaz called out, stifling a chuckle as the other woman jumped, obviously not expecting company.

"Yaz! What are you doing awake? Is something wrong?" The Time Lord seemed concerned as she set the equipment down and pulled off her gloves. With the goggles sat on top of her head she hoped up on the counter, looking at Yaz rather intently.

"I smelt burning, I was worried something had caught fire... Why were you welding that sandwich?" Yaz couldn't help but shake her head gently with a laugh at the way the thousands year old alien swung her legs as she sat on the counter, looking down at the object in question.

"Oh! Sorry about that! Strange that you smelled it all the way in your room, though... What are you up to, old girl?" The question was directed to the ceiling and Yaz giggled a bit. She'd long since realized the TARDIS was sentient, and that the Doctor hadn't been making it all up, but the way the blonde spoke to the machine made Yaz wonder if there was more to it than that.

"Doctor, the sandwich?"

"Yes! Right! Well, I wanted a grilled cheese but then everytime I make one the cheese all oozes out the sides and gets everywhere. I was trying to see if I could keep that from happening..."

"So, welding?" The Doctor seemed to hang her head at the words and Yaz frowned, walking over to the blonde. She hated seeing the Doctor so... it wasn't sad per se, but it definitely wasn't happy. 

"Sorry." The Doctor refused to look at Yaz, feeling embarassed.

"Hey, no reason to be sorry. It might not be the best idea, but no one got hurt." Yaz soothed. "Why don't I make you one?" 

"Y'mean it?!" And there was the Doctor she knew, ~~and loved~~. Yaz laughed.

"Yeah, of course." 

"Grilled cheese by Yaz! Brilliant!" The Doctor swung her legs, that smile that could outshine the sun on her face. The smile that Yaz loved being the reason for. Even if it was the middle of the night.

Yaz set to work, starting first by clearing off the counter and discarding the Doctor's attempt. She also put the kettle on for tea, since what good was a sandwich without tea? It wouldn't take too long before the pair were sitting across from each other at the table, each with a cuppa and a grilled cheese.

"So, what do you think?" Yaz implored as the Doctor took a bite. The answer came in the form of a moan and she ducked her head at the sound. "That good?"

"Oh, yes! Very good! Ten points for Yaz! Am I keeping points? I can't remember, but you get them." The Doctor smiled before taking another bite. 

Yaz laughed and took a bite of her own sandwich. She supposed worse things could have happened, given what woke her up. However, it did beg the question: why _did_ she smell the burning all the way in her room? It honestly hadn't been that bad once she got to the kitchen.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"Why could I smell the burning all the way in my room?"

"I don't know. I didn't even really smell it til you said something about it. TARDIS must be up to something. Not sure what though. She's been rather tempermental since she redoracted. Probably cause I lost her. She doesn't like that. Really likes you though." There was the briefest lull in the Doctor's rambling as she took a sip of her tea, and Yaz wondered if the Doctor meant just her, or Ryan and Graham too. "Always gets excited when I have friends. Complains I get too grumpy when I don't. Or I did when I was a man. This me could be different, but I like having you aboard..."

 _'She obviously means all of you and not **just** you.'_ Yaz silently chastised herself as she drank her tea. Not even really noticing the way the Doctor had stopped rambling and was staring at her. 

"Alright there, Yaz?" She looked up at the Doctor, who had that sad look on her face like she thought she'd done something wrong. The one that reminded Yaz of a puppy that someone had raised their voice at. The one that made Yaz want to kiss it better.

"Yeah, just tired, I guess." Her eyes fell to the table and she faked a yawn. She really wasn't that tired anymore, but she was feeling sorry for herself, even if she wasn't entirely sure why. Probably the feelings. Feelings for the wonderful, gorgeous blonde sitting across from her, eating a grilled cheese Yaz has made for her.

"Oh." The tone seemed off, sad, as if the Doctor knew she was lying. "Well, you should go back to sleep, we can't have a tired Yaz. Cause then it's no fun." That was the voice the Doctor used when she was trying to convince them everything was okay when it most certainly wasn't, but why was she using it now?

"Are you okay, Doctor?"

"Of course. I'm fine. I'm perfect. Just brilliant." She definitely wasn't. Something was up, but Yaz couldn't figure out what.

"Oh, okay. Well, I think I'll take my cuppa and go," she mumbled as she stood from the table, mug in one hand, dirty plate in the other. The Doctor stood as well, accidentally bumping into Yaz in the process, both plates clattering to the floor.

"Sorry. I'll clean this up. You head to bed." The Doctor apologized as she bent down to pick up the plates, Yaz doing her best to avoid staring at the Doctor's behind. Instead, moving around the woman to exit the kitchen.

"Doctor, I-" Yaz cut herself off as the blonde straightened up and put the plates in the sink.

"Yes?" 

"Nothing, I just- G'night." Yaz smiled a bit, placing a quick kiss to the Doctor's cheek before she was headed off towards her room. Her face was red as it sunk in just what she'd done.

"Night, Yaz." The Doctor called to the retreating woman, a hand over where Yaz had kissed her cheek, a dopey little grin on her face. Welding a sandwich had been the best idea, ever!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know. If you didn't, let me know what you didn't like. I'm not sure I'm gonna write more, but if you want more, feedback lets me know.


End file.
